Fire Fight
by stickman007
Summary: An arsonist is setting fire to Los Angeles in the 1980's and the Fourth Doctor and K-9 have to catch him. My First story by the way
1. vacation

"Check Mate" said K-9

"What" the doctor replied

"Oh now I see well I'm done."

He got up off the Tardis floor and went to the controls "Not that I don't like chess but I need a little vacation." He said "K-9 where do you think we should go"

"Do you really want my opinion because I say-"

" The beach good choice K-9"

"I was going to suggest-"

"In America… in California, good choice."

"Master I-"

"I'm going as fast as I can K-9," said the Doctor pulling levers and pushing buttons causing a grating rasping sound. The Doctor then flipped a switch and the sound stopped. "K-9 it's the 80's…again."

"Master I want to inform you that-"

"Not know the beach calls."

"Master you should listen"

"After the Ferris wheel." Spotting it out the Tardis doors

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis and headed towards the Santa Monica pier. The beach was busy and the line for the Ferris wheel was long. But the Doctor waited with K-9 besides him.

"K-9 what are you doing here go have fun somewhere. I even fixed your salt-water shield so go swim." The Doctor said to the tin dog.

"Master I would rather stay by you"

"No! You get a vacation to GO"

"Affirmative, Master"

"Good"

"That'll be fifty cents" Said the Ferris wheel operator.

"Oh, one sec" He replied searching his pockets for money. "Here keep the change" the Doctor said putting a dollar in the mans hand. He got on the ride and waited for it to start.

* * *

The man was wearing a dark hoodie and a T-shirt showing a smiley face. He had a fishing pole in his hands. If you followed the line though you would see that it went under the pier and around the legs of it. The man but the pole down and pulled a receiver out of the pole. He took some duct tape and taped to the side of the pier. He flipped on the receiver and walked away. He pulled out a transmitter with one button and flipped it on. A LED light Turned on and flashed. He put away the transmitter. "Newest tech this better work." He thought as he walked to get off the pier.

* * *

The Doctor stepped off the Ferris wheel and looked around for K-9. He spotted K-9 rolling towards him urgently.

"What now K-9"

"Sir I have felt a simple receiver then transmitter activate."

"So its probably just a phone"

"Negative Master, it will only set something off"

"I'll find it K-9" He said pulling out the sonic screwdriver. He pressed some buttons then said "Wait that's the wrong-" He was interrupted by explosions at the supporting beams off the pier.


	2. why does this always happen

The first thing the Doctor heard was a ringing in his ears. His eyes were closed. He could tell he was wet no he was in water salt water he tasted salt water. He opened his eyes and saw lots of people swimming in the water. It looked like they were having fun. He then heard the screams. Children screaming for their mothers. Mothers screaming for their children. And others were screaming in pain. The Doctor noticed a group of children not swimming very well. The Doctor tied his scarf around his stomach and swam to them.

"Grab hold to the scarf," he said to them

He swam them to shore. He untied his scarf and told the kids to hold on. He then told the oldest one to lead them to a police officer. The Doctor looked around. He saw that there were people in the water trying to get to shore. There were people floating in the water. There were people holding on to pieces of wood from the blown up pier. The Doctor then ran to two police officers he saw.

The Doctor said through pants of exhaustion "There's some kids here looking for a officer. And is there anything I ca-"

"That's him," an officer 30 yards away yelled.

"What n-" the Doctor said before getting punched in the face then kneed in the gut. The Doctor rolled on his back and was handcuffed.

"You have the right to shut-up and if you don't I'll knock you out." Said one of the officers

"What about my scarf and hat?"

The officer responded by punching him in the face. The Doctor thought "At least he's honest" then everything went black.

* * *

K-9 felt the shock of the explosion. His mechanical senses were not damaged though. He saw the Doctor fall in the water. He then lost sight of him but he did notice many people in distress. K-9 helped a man out of the water. He saw a group of kids walking around with the Doctors scarf he went to them and asked for it. They said that the Doctor wanted them to hold on till they found a police officer. K-9 led them to one and then got the scarf. He found the Doctors hat and had it put on his head. He then saw the Doctor being shoved into a cop car handcuffed. K-9 decided to follow at a distance and got the cars number. He began rolling towards the police station.

* * *

This was not what the man wanted. He had not hit the button when the bombs went off. He was still on the pier and had swum up on the beach. He checked to make sure and the transmitter was still flashing. That meant that the button was not pressed something else set it off. He did see someone arrested though. But he better not take chances he began running home.

When the Doctor came to he was in a dark room lit by an overhead lamp. He was in an integration room. He looked over and saw the one-way window.

"So you blew up the pier," said what must have been the police chief.

"No" Answered the Doctor swinging his head forward.

"Well then why did one of my officers see you get out a device and press buttons before the explosion? This device actually." He said pulling out the sonic screwdriver. "You know what happened next the pier went boom, and you possibly just killed over 50 people."

"And why did you burn that apartment building a week ago?" said an officer from a corner of the room

"Yes, Why?" said the police chief leaning towards the Doctor. He was a big man with blue eyes and curly hair.

"I didn't" Said the Doctor "I was trying to find the person who did set the bombs"

"Sure" said the police chief sitting down. "Tim leave" the Doctor heard a door open then shut and lock. "Now how did you set that up you know to make the pier explode when you touched a button?"

"I told you it wasn't me. I was trying to find the signal when I must have set it off."

"Why should I trust you?" The chief said with a sneer

"Because, I'm a Doctor."  


* * *

The Doctor spent the next thirty minutes explaining that he was on vacation. That he hadn't set the bombs off. They had found the psychic paper saying he was Doctor John Smith. And after proving the sonic screwdriver was harmless he was set free.

"I could help you," said the Doctor

"What could you possibly do?" Asked the chief

"Well tell me the facts I'll help."

"Let's see, the first fire was at an abandoned apartment building. It started at midnight a week ago. When the fire was put out we found a fireproof brief case. Inside was a note saying, meet you at the wheel. Then as you saw he blew up the Pier."

"Give me a couple of minutes to think this out." Said the Doctor

"Well I have to go to a press conference."

"Can I watch this from a window anywhere?"

"I'll have Tim show you to a window."

* * *

When K-9 arrived at the station he used a laser to knock on the back door. A man answered.

"Yes oh it's a… dog?" he said

"I need to see the Doctor." K-9 answered.

"Well we've only got a Doctor John Smith"

"May I see him?"

The man carried K-9 up a flight of stairs. He walked by a window and saw a major press conference. He then saw the Doctor watching it.

"Master!" K-9 said happily.

"K-9! And you also have my scarf and hat." Said the Doctor taking his scarf and putting it on. The man set down K-9 as the Doctor took his hat and said, "Do you notice this always happens when I go on vacation?"

"Affirmative Master"

* * *

The man attended the press conference. He changed out of his wet hoodie and shirt into a shirt and tie. The police chief said that they did not know who exactly blew up the pier but they had suspects. They also said they had got a special detective from somewhere. The man looked up and saw through a second story window the man that had been arrested. He assumed this was the detective. Then the detective was handed a metal dog. And already a plan was forming in the arsonist's head.


	3. Chapter 3

The news conference lasted an hour. It was dark by the time it ended. When it was over the police chief came in looking angry.

"You better know where the next fire is gonna happen." The chief threatened. He looked down and looked at K-9 and said "Oh so now we've got a tin dog."

K-9 began to correct him. "Actually sir it is a composite-"

"Oh" The chief interrupted "it can even speak"

"Chief" said The Doctor "I think I know not only where the fire will take place but also how to catch the arsonist."

"What, how?" The chief asked

"Do you have security cameras around the station?"

"Duh"

"Good we need to go back to the footage of the press conference. A person left in the middle of it. I think that that is your arsonist." The Doctor said.

"Okay. Rogers" The chief shouted across the station, "get the footage of the press conference and see if we can tell if we can see who left early. Now Doctor," He said turning back towards the Doctor. "Where's this fire gonna be.

"Are there any abandoned warehouses around here?" The Doctor asked

"Yes one" answered the chief.

* * *

"So how did you figure this out?" Chief Sanders asked as the Doctor had figured out his name at the being of the car ride to the warehouse.

"Well let's see he had already hit two places the pier and the apartment. A place for fun and a place for living so there's one left. And that would be work. And I figured it would be abandoned because the apartment was but the pier wasn't so there's the pattern. Abandoned populated abandoned." The Doctor explained

"That's genius," said Sanders.

"No that's just logic" The Doctor replied.

"Negative Master, patterns are either used in art, math or science" K-9 said from the Doctors lap

"Quiet K-9 or I'll throw you out of this car." The Doctor snapped.

"Affirmative Master." K-9 replied

"Were here." Sanders said as the three police cars they brought pulled up to a warehouse.

The Doctor got out and set down K-9. He looked at the warehouse then began running towards it. He yelled for them to stay where they were. He ran into the warehouse and just two seconds later the place went up in flames.

* * *

The man was just preparing for the warehouse fire. He had set up barrels of oil all over. He had dipped string in oil and put it from the 5 barrels at the middle of the warehouse to all the other barrels. He then doused parts of the warehouse in oil. He was setting up his fuse when he heard the police approaching. He had planned for this he pulled a jacket out of a barrel of water and put it on. He left the brief case by the fuse. He pulled out a match and lit it. He dropped the match in the oil leading to the barrels right as the Detective came into the warehouse. They looked at each other for two seconds then the place went up in flames.

* * *

The Doctor hadn't got a good look at the man since the lighting was so bad in the warehouse. When the warehouse went up he ducked down to avoid a barrel catching on fire above him. He ran out side while taking his jacket off. He dipped it in a puddle of water by the door then put it on. The policemen were yelling at him to not go back in. He ran inside anyways. He saw a briefcase on the floor he picked it up. As he got up the arsonist hit him in the face with the butt of a pistol. The Doctor fell on the ground dazed for a few seconds he then got up in time to see the arsonist run out of a back door. The Doctor ran after him still holding the brief case. The man fired shots at the Doctor. Instinctively The Doctor held up the brief case. This is how he found out that the brief case was bullet proof. When the doctor looked up the man had disappeared. The Doctor walked around the warehouse. K-9 was with the police chief waiting for him.

"Here" The Doctor said as he got to the squad cars. He threw the briefcase at a detective they had brought along.

"The fire trucks are almost here." Said Sanders as the fire trucks turned the corner.

"He fired shots and I couldn't get a good look at him." The Doctor said

"So our only chance of catching him is if the footage was good enough to get a good look at him."

"Sir it's locked" Yelled the detective with the brief case.

"Hand it over," the Doctor said taking out the sonic screwdriver.

The detective walked over to the Doctor and handed him the briefcase. The sonic screwdriver buzzed at the lock. The briefcase flew open and a single piece of paper fell to the ground. It said _I saw your robot dog._

"Oh no" Sanders said in a whisper

"What" The Doctor asked.

"They open the robot labs tomorrow down at U.S.C."

* * *

They had gotten back to the station when Sanders finally asked the question.

"What should we do Doctor?"

"Set guards around the building. Then we search it before it opens." The Doctor answered as he walked into the main part of the station.

"Rogers" The chief yelled, "You better have something."

"Not exactly something" Rogers replied

The Doctor and Sanders walked over to find a very pixilated picture of someone.

"Let me see that" The Doctor said as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He blasted the screen with sonic waves till the picture sharpened.

"I can't tell from the picture but I am sure that if we but it out we will catch him." The Chief said.

"Well we can't do much more till tomorrow" The Doctor said.

"Doctor do we need to get you a hotel?" Sanders asked

"No I've got a small room."

* * *

The Doctor walked into the station. He saw that the place was crazy.

"Doctor where have you been? We've been going crazy trying to keep this from the press. They get suspicious when you set up guards all over the building." Sanders almost yelled at him.

"Oh I forgot one security measure. Did you make people sign in when they entered the building?" The Doctor asked.

"No" replied Sanders angrily. "Would that have helped?"

"The number of suspects would have decreased by 75%" K-9 explained.

"Oh well uh… woops." Said sanders feeling stupid.

"Well we better stop waiting and go search the building." The Doctor said.

Sanders pulled out the keys to his squad car. And they walked out into the stations garage. The Doctor carried K-9 down the stairs to the garage basement. Sanders unlocked his car and jumped in the driver seat. The doctor put K-9 in the backseat and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Doctor when we get there we'll only have 30 minutes till the opening speech. We'll have to go fast"

They finally arrived at U.S.C with only ten minutes till the speech.

"K-9" the Doctor said, "I need you to search for a signal for the detonator."

"Affirmative Master" K-9 replied as he got set down at the building.

The Doctor and Sanders searched while K-9 sat in the lobby and looked for a signal. K-9's eyes flashed once. He began to roll towards the elevator. He stuck out his eye probe and pushed a button for the second floor. K-9 waited till the doors opened and he rolled over to a desk. He went under the desk and found the bomb.

"Have found bomb," K-9 said. He then realized no one was in earshot and then went on the radio signals "Have Discovered bomb on second floor." K-9 then patiently waited.

* * *

Meanwhile since the Doctor didn't have a radio he did not hear K-9's message. But the Doctor looked out the window to see a man leave a building. The Doctor recognized him from the picture and when he shot at him. It was the arsonist.

"I found him," The Doctor yelled.

He looked around but no one ran towards him. The Doctor decided to go on pursuit. He jumped through the window. The shattering made the arsonist turn and notice the Doctor.

The arsonist began to run. The Doctor chased him. The arsonist ran towards the parking lot. He pulled out his keys and hit a button. The arsonist slid across the top and jumped in the back seat and drove away. The Doctor quickly memorized the license plate number then ran back towards the robotics building. He walked in the front. He went up to the second story to see all the policemen huddled around a bomb. Sanders said they had called in the bomb squad. The Doctor reached down and hit a switch deactivating the bomb.

"Sanders" The Doctor said "I need you to do some research."

* * *

The man had been chased out of the university by the detective and had heard someone call him the Doctor. So the police had found him. He was prepared for this though. Of course he would have to pickup some things from his house but then he would be gone. His plan was still working.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Doctor we don't know where the next fire is going to be?" Sanders asked.

"No we just have to wait till he starts another one." The Doctor answered

They were driving back from U.S.C. The detectives had dealt with the bomb when it was deactivated. They had it in the evidence vault back at the station.

"Chief?" the police radio buzzed

"Yes" Sanders answered

"Well we ran the plates in the archives and nothing came up so were checking with the DMV." The man on the radio said.

"Good keep me posted. And when you do find out release the guys name and all the crimes he's done to the press. Just don't include the bomb at U.S.C."

"Got it boss." The other man said then the radio clicked off.

"So doctor do you think we can do anything." Sanders asked

"No we have to wait till we find out who it is before we do anything."

"Well crap that's not good."

"Wait I need to swing by my uh um house stop by 10th st. and PCH down by Santa Monica."

"Ok at least I'm doing something." Sanders replied as he took the exit to the PCH.

* * *

The man had gone to his house he picked up all his stuff for fires and then realized it wouldn't fit in his car. He pulled out his pistol and went outside. He saw a truck coming down the road and stood in front of it. It stopped and the driver got out.

"Get out of the road you moron" The driver shouted.

"Give me the keys" The man said as he pulled out the pistol.

"Whoa calm down just put that away and I'll give you the keys." The driver said as he slowly pulled out the keys.

The man shot him in the knee. He went up and picked the keys off the ground. The man then piled everything into the truck. He started it and reversed. The original driver was still on the ground. The man ran over the leg he hadn't shot and then sped away. He drove till he reached his hideout.

* * *

The Doctor had ordered K-9 to stay in the car with Sanders. The Doctor went into the Tardis. He went down to the 20th storeroom and pulled open the door. He found a second sonic screwdriver with a light on the end, a camera, one rubber boot and a sontaran helmet. The Doctor then found what he was looking for it was a backpack with two canisters of fire retardant foam and a hose. The backpack was black and as the Doctor left with it he found out it looked kind of like a proton pack. The Doctor ran back out and waited for the police car to come since it had been circling the block. It stopped right by him. He signaled for Sanders to open the trunk. He put the backpack in the trunk then jumped in the front seat.

"What was that?" Sanders asked.

"A fire fighting pack from the 21st century." The Doctor said

"Um Ok I guess."

The radio buzzed again. "Sir we found the man."

"Good!" Sanders said cheerfully. "Who is it?"

"It is Professor Kyle J. Ramirez." The Radio said. "He lives at 56654 College lane."

"We'll go right over." Sanders said jerking the wheel and putting on the siren.

* * *

By the time they got there the place was deserted.

"Why didn't he burn everything?" Sanders asked

"He probably knew that there would be evidence but he doesn't think we'll ever catch him." The Doctor told him.

"Cocky isn't he." Sanders said.

But the Doctor didn't bother to answer since he was already looking for anything that would be incriminating. He found lesson plans. The Doctor looked through them they were for physics he saw a lot of transmitting and radio and then some rocket lessons. The Doctor already knew how he had done this. Professor Ramirez would have ordered materials and then would make bombs and fire starters. And this would cover in his defense if presented right. The Doctor hid the lesson plans under his trench coat.

"Find anything?" Sanders asked

"No" the Doctor lied.

"We'll keep looking there has to be something here." Sanders yelled.

The Doctor looked around and went into the master bedroom. He walked between the window and the bed and went under the bed. He found some shoes and slippers and a twenty. He shoved the stuff away and stood up. He heard the snap of a rifle being shot and hit the deck. The window exploded behind him milliseconds after he began his fall. The Doctor hit the floor and lay there with blood coming out of his head.

* * *

Ramirez had been in his hideout for twenty minutes before he figured out the cops were gonna go to his house. He called one of his henchmen and told them to go to his house with a rifle. the instructions were to kill the detective. he waited for an hour before he got a response just one word "Dead"


End file.
